justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Animals
"Animals" 'by ''Martin Garrix is featured on Just Dance 2016 ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JDbUZELFsI and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers Classic The dancers are both men wearing large helmets. '''P1 has a blue jacket with pink and yellow stripes. P2 '''wears a blue jacket with sky-blue stripes. During the tunnel scene, whichever dancer is performing less vigorously will get their jacket turned silver until their next vigorous phase. Animals coach 1 big.png|P1 Animals coach 2 big.png|P2 Extreme Version The dancer is a man. He has short black hair with two yellowish orange streaks. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses and a gold and dark red necklace. He wears arm gauntlets on his left hand and black bracelets on his right. He wears a gladiator shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He wears blue-grey leather pants, a yellow belt and a dark red cloth on the right side of his waist. He is also wearing a pair of black boots. During the chorus the dancer will turn black and his clothing will light up into an orange shade. Background Classic The background is a tunnel that contains numerous switching colourful lights. The first set in the preview has purple stage lights with pink floor lights. Next, a long trail of blue lights swirl in the distance. After this, it duplicates on each dancers' side. Extreme Version A dark purple room with mandalas, blue lines that form tree-like shapes, concentrical circles, fuchsia smoke and blue zig zag lines. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine. Both: *'P1:' Step on P2's leg and swing your right hand out. *'P2:' Squat down and swing your right hand up. Animals_(MG)_GM.PNG|Both Gold Moves AnimalsGoldMoveTBA.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme Version routine: Gold Move 1: When first kneeling, quickly get up punching the air and raising both arms. Gold Move 2: Make an Indian pose, crossing your legs, raising your right arm and putting your left hand on your chest. Gold Move 3: Lower your arms. Gold Move 4: Having your arms open, make the same Indian position, but closely. AnimalsExtremeGoldMove1Extraction.png|Gold Move 1 Extreme GM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game AnimalsExtremeGoldMove2Extraction.png|Gold Move 2 Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game AnimalsExtremeGoldMove3Extraction.png|Gold Move 3 Extreme GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game AnimalsExtremeGoldMove4Extraction.png|Gold Move 4 Extreme GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 6 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1 and 4: Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake while you shake your hips. (Feel So Right) Gold Move 2: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left. (So Glamorous) Gold Move 3 and 5: Lunge and bow forward with both hands outstretched behind. (Hit The Lights) Gold Move 6: Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (Beauty And A Beat) FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 GlamorusGoldMove.png|Gold Move 2 HitTheLightsallgoldmoves.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Baabgm12.png|Gold Move 6 Mashup Animals has a Mashup with the theme of Club. It can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features dancers in clubwear. The Mashup is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Wii. Dancers (no repeats) * Beauty And A Beat 'GM6' * Rabiosa * Feel So Right 'GM1 GM4' * Good Feeling * We No Speak Americano * Mr. Saxobeat * So Glamorous 'GM2' * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Domino * Hit The Lights 'GM3 GM5' * TiK ToK ''(Remake) * ''Sexy And I Know It Captions The Extreme Version of Animals appears in Party Master. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Fire Master * Wild Warrior Dance Quests Animals is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Palm Tree Extreme * Comet Trivia * As with Love Me Again, slow motion effects are present in the dancers. * A UK Radio Version of the song is used where the song is shortened by almost two minutes. * P1 was teased on Facebook as a silhouette. * In the YouTube's official photo from Just Dance, the left dancer has pink skin, while in gameplay his skin is white. * The "f*ck" in "We're the f***in animals" is censored. This was already censored in the original song, but an additional warp is added in the game, to cover up the rest of the word. ** However, this is the only lyric in the song and is repeated twice. * The song had a different menu square in the E3 demo version of the game. *P2 appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The Extreme dancer recycles moves from I Feel Love, Dance All Nite and Kaboom Pow. *P1 has an additional counted move on Just Dance Now which is only accounted for on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of Just Dance 2016. *In the preview gameplay of the Extreme version, the Beta Gold Move effect is used. *The Extreme routine appears to lack a few pictograms. Gallery animals.jpg|''Animals'' S8660624529347 1445343246.jpg|''Animals'' (Extreme Version) 0000027c.jpg|''Animals'' (Mashup) Animals Menu.gif|''Animals'' in the menu Extreme Menu.gif|Extreme Version in the menu 252.png|P1's Just Dance 2016/''Now'' avatar sandman.png|Extreme Vesion's avatar 11412252 923872087655135 9022498286330960460 n.jpg|Teaser Image Animalschallenge.png|World Challenge 18846731471 beb064ba7f o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18838921952 db77d7b328 o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18656276678 152f273b4a o.jpg|Gameplay 3 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-06-43 PM-38.png|Background animalsmaxresdefault.jpg Animals p1_transparent.png|P1 Animals_P2.png|P2 BTS-ANIMALS.png|The dancers without the costumes JD2016animalsmenu.png|Beta menu square animals_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Kjioihugyt.png|Extreme version jd2016-game-info-promo-character-left.png|Promo picture ANIMALS ALT.png|Extreme version coach tuytrge.png|Behind The Scenes (Extreme version) Animals cover albumcoach.png Animalsalt_cover_albumcoach.png Videos Martin Garrix - Animals (Official Video) Animals - Martin Garrix Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - Animals (Extreme) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Animals (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now Martin Garrix - Animals (5 Stars) Requested by Vesixe References Site Navigation it:Animals pl:Animals Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Stéphane Deheselle Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza